


Because The Night

by Toni_Lynne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Smut, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 05:30:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12834324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toni_Lynne/pseuds/Toni_Lynne





	Because The Night

_Because the night belongs to lovers_   
_Because the night belongs to lust_   
_Because the night belongs to lovers_   
_Because the night belongs to us_

* * *

“I don’t like this plan,” Mick said from his spot leaning against the wall in the hotel lobby.

“Well you don’t have to like it.  All you have to do is watch her back,” Dean responded.

“There has to be another way to get the information we need,” Mick insisted.

“This isn’t our first hunt Mick.  Y/N knows what she’s doing. She looks exactly like his type.  All we need is for her to go in and flirt a little, get the meeting location, and then you two haul ass out of there before he has a chance to suspect anything. Call me with the details we need and wait at your bunker while we do the rest.”

“But you are….”

“She’s our friend Mick.  We would never put her in danger or ask her to do something she didn’t want to do.” Sam’s voice was calm when he joined the conversation.

Before anyone could say anything else you walked into the lobby. “Ok, what do you think?”

All three men fell silent as you spun around.   The dress you had on was cut sexy for your body and the perfect color when matched with your hair and makeup.   Your heels, a far cry from your usual hunting boots, made you feel tall.

“Dean you are practically my brother, stop looking at me like that.  It’s gross,” you laughed, tucking a stray hair behind your ears.

Dean tore his gaze away from you and turned to Mick. “You have her back at all times and get her out of there when she gives you the signal. Something happens to her and I will kill you.”

Mick nodded, his eyes still on you.  His gaze made you feel flushed and you took a deep breath. Finally he turned and walked into the bar.

“You got this kid,” Dean said, giving you a half hug before he and Sam left.

Tucking your phone into your purse and taking another deep breath you walked into the bar, ignoring Mick sitting alone at a small table in the back.   Walking up to the bar you took a seat on one of the comfortable barstools. 

It only took a few seconds for Chad, the bartender and your target, to notice you. Ordering a glass of wine with a laugh and making sure you had your cleavage on full display it didn’t take long for you to have his interest.

Even though you were much more comfortable in flannel you had no problem dressing up and flirting when it helped the boys out.  Chad Winston was a warlock suspected of kidnapping and killing four girls who looked a lot like you.  He was using their skulls for rituals.

It was easy to see how he was able to lead those girls to their death.  He was quick to pay compliments and his conversation was laden with innuendos. When he reached out to brush the hair back from your face you knew you were his next target.  You just needed to get the location.

Distracted by a customer at the end of the bar needing a refill, Chad left you for a moment and you spared a glance at Mick, who was sitting at his table looking extremely angry.

You only had a moment to wonder what his problem was before Chad was back.

A finger across the back of his hand while you took your time eating a cherry had him telling you exactly where he would be at midnight.   Of course when you offered to meet him there he insisted he would drive you.

Knowing you had the information you needed and sensing Chad’s agitation when you said you would drive yourself, you knocked your purse off the bar to land on the floor with a loud noise. The signal to Mick that it was time to move.

You stood to leave and Chad reached across the bar to grab your wrist. “Where are you going?”

“Sis! There you are,” Mick said, walking up and taking your arm.

Chad dropped your wrist right away, looking between you and Mick. “Is this your brother?”

You nodded and did a quick introduction.  “I’m just going to show him our rooms and then I’ll be back down,” you told Chad with a wink, letting Mick lead you out of the bar before anything else could be said.

The car had already been pulled around from valet and was waiting in front of the hotel.  Sliding inside you pulled your skirt down to cover as much of your legs as you could before digging your phone out and calling Dean.

One you were off the phone the car ride was silent.  Mick had a tight grip on the steering wheel and an unreadable expression on his face.

Back at the British Men of Letter’s bunker you dropped your bag on the conference room table and kicked off your heels before following Mick into his office. “I’m going to go change.  I’ll let you know if I hear from the boys.”

Mick studied you for a moment.  “Bloody Hell,” he growled, reaching out to grab your waist and pull you against his body.  His lips met yours with force as his fingers dug into your skin.

Your hands latched onto the lapels of his suit jacket as he dominated your mouth.  When he pulled back to breath his lips caressed your neck and trailed up to your ear.   You could feel his teeth scraping your skin.

“Mick….”

“Tell me to stop if you don’t want this.  Tell me now before I bend you over my desk and make you mine,” he demanded, his accent heavier with his lust. 

You moaned, your fingers digging in to the fabric of his jacket as he bit down on your neck, leaving a mark.

Mick kissed you again, his tongue exploring your mouth as he backed you into the desk. He spun you around so you were facing away from him and pulled your hair over one shoulder. “I want you Y/N.  I want to hear you calling my name.”

“Fuck,” you whispered when his hand slid up your dress from behind, rubbing across your wet panties.

“So wet already,” he murmured. “Is that from flirting with Chad or is that from me?”

“You!” you gasped, bucking when his fingers brushed your clit.

He stopped moving his fingers. “What was that? I didn’t quite hear you?”

“I’m wet because of you Mick,” you moaned, rubbing yourself across his unmoving fingers. “Please.”

“Mine.” His hand pressed down on your back until you were bent over the desk. Mick pushed your dress up around your waist and pulled your panties down, lifting your feet to remove them.  He tossed them over his shoulder before dropping to his knees.

You cried out when his tongue hit your slick sex, licking up and down as his hands massaged your ass.  It didn’t take him long to hit the right spot and you cried out as your orgasm took over.

Mick stood and you could hear him undoing his pants just seconds before he pressed inside you, his pace rough as he moved.

You were making incoherent noises and he slowed his speed down. Mick tugged your hair so you were forced to lean up a little and he was able to slide your dress down over your breasts.  Removing your bra, his hands wrapped around you to massage you as he moved.

You could feel yourself tightening around him as he hit the right spot in tandem with his fingers pinching your nipples. You came again, closing your eyes and crying out his name.

Letting you go so you were bent over the desk again, his speed increased as his thrusts became sloppy.  Within a few moments he was cumming, bruising your hips as he filled you.  Your name passed through his lips like a whispered prayer.

After staying like you were for a moment so you could both catch your breath, Mick slowly pulled out.  You felt his release on your thigh as he helped you stand.

Turning around to face him, he cupped your face and pulled you in for a sweet kiss. “Stay with me tonight?”

You nodded, giving him another kiss.

He zipped his pants up before helping you fix your dress. “We should get out of here.  Ketch is due back any minute.”

“I got in ten minutes ago, just in time for the show.”

You spun around to see Ketch sitting in one of the conference room chairs, his feet up on the table and his erection obvious. “Good job mate,” he said to Mick with a wink.

You felt your face flame red as Mick took your arm and let you out of the room, Ketch’s laughter following behind you.

“Sorry about that,” Mick said when you made it back to his room. “He’s…”

“An asshole,” you finished. “It’s not your fault.  Besides, I think we gave him one hell of a show Mr. Davies.”

Mick looked at you in surprise before tugging you to him. “Mr. Davies, I like that.”

 


End file.
